A mi lado
by Shiori Sinclair
Summary: — Prometiste quedarte a mi lado siempre...— /Fire Emblem: Rekka no ken / One-shot / Raven x Lucius.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fire Emblem no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Aviso: Spoilers [¿creo?] del capítulo 30 de la historia de Eliwood.

Espero que les guste~

* * *

La batalla final se encontraba más cerca de lo que creían y querían. Pronto llegarían a donde se encontraba Nergal con quien sería su última batalla, o al menos, su última batalla en ese grupo de mercenarios, ya que una vez que esta terminara cada quién se iría por su lado. Claro, eso si es que salían con vida.

Antes de ir a la que sería su batalla final, tenían que vencer primero a Limstella, quien era la más fuerte de los morphs de Nergal. Sería una batalla difícil sin duda, pero vencerían y avanzarían. Nada los iba a detener, no hasta cumplir aquella misión tan importante que tenían. Los lores se encontraban luchando arduamente contra los enemigos que aparecían, siendo respaldados por sus súbditos y el resto del pequeño ejército. Unos pocos, como Serra, Priscilla y Lucius se encargaban de curar las heridas de sus compañeros. Este último, además, iba cuidando de Nils.

— Mantente cerca de mí, Lucius. —Raven no se cansaba de repetirle aquello, y no pararía hasta que la batalla terminase y estuviesen a salvo. Momentáneamente, claro.

— No se preocupe por mí, Lord Raven. —Respondía calmo el monje, mientras usaba su bastón para curar al pelirrojo y mantenía cerca de ambos al pequeño bardo.

— Es imposible que no me preocupe. —Bufó el mercenario, mirando hacia un lado y otro, vigilando que no hubiesen enemigos cerca en ese momento. — Alguien podría herirte.

— No creo que pase si tú estás aquí. —Sonrió el rubio, ya terminando de curar a su joven señor. — Está listo.

El mercenario le agradeció con un escueto "Gracias" para después irse a seguir combatiendo con los demás. Sin alejarse mucho del monje, claro está.

— Ya sabes, mantente cerca. —Reiteró antes de volver a la lucha.

"Lord Raven se preocupa demasiado. No es como si algo me fuese a pasar." —pensaba Lucius, observando de reojo a su señor.

Tomó de la mano a Nils y se lo llevó consigo hacia donde se encontraban los demás, no era conveniente que se separaran del grupo, debían seguir avanzando con ellos.

Estaba atento a cualquier enemigo que viniese a atacarlos, y también al estado de sus compañeros, en caso de que alguno estuviese mal herido o algo. Por suerte todos parecían estar bien, con heridas y todo, pero bien. Al fin y al cabo, además de él, también estaban Serra y Priscilla. Serra se mantenía siempre cerca de Erk, para usarlo de escudo o algo en caso de que la llegasen a atacar. Por otro lado, Priscilla se mantenía cerca de Raven, quien además de mantenerse atento a ella, también se mantenía atento a él.

"No puedo seguir siendo una carga para Lord Raven." —pensaba el monje mientras observaba pelear a su señor.— "Él ya tiene bastante con velar por sí mismo y por Lady Priscilla. No puedo hacer que se preocupe por mí también."

— ¡Lucius! —

El grito que pegó el pequeño bardo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y al instante, por instinto, retrocedió junto al chico, esquivando por pura suerte un espadazo que iba directo a su persona.

Al instante sacó su tomo de magia, y lanzó un potente relámpago que dio de lleno en el enemigo, acabándolo al instante.

— Discúlpame, Nils. —Murmuró el rubio, algo agitado por el susto que se había llevado. — No debí distraerme. Pudimos haber muerto.

— No te preocupes. —Dijo el pequeño. — No pasó nada.

"Pero pudo haber pasado..." —Se recriminaba mentalmente el monje.

— Vamos a seguir avanzando con los demás. —Propuso, al ver como el resto del pequeño batallón ya se había alejado una distancia considerable. El bardo asintió, y empezó a correr junto al mayor.

El sonido de los cascos del caballo al trotar los hicieron alterarse, y al darse la vuelta se encontraron con un par de jinetes y cuatro nómadas que venían tras ellos.

— Nils, ve con Marcus. —Dijo el rubio, al tiempo que empujaba al niño en dirección al caballero de Pherae. — ¡Corre!

Dicho esto, el pequeño salió corriendo directo a donde se encontraba el resto de sus compañeros, entretanto el rubio se quedó a enfrentarse contra los enemigos que venían en pos suyo.

Una flecha por un lado, el filo de la espada por otro, una lanza peligrosamente cerca de él. Uno a uno esquivaba sus ataques, mientras trataba de mantenerse a distancia. Una vez que tuvo la suficiente, se dispuso a atacar. Usando Relámpago logró derribar a tres de los seis enemigos. Ya no parecía tan complicado.

Una flecha dio de lleno en su hombro, mientras una lanza atravesó su costado. Se mordió el labio para evitar gritar del dolor. Retrocedió unos pasos y volvió a usar Relámpago, derribando a dos de los enemigos. Pero entonces el tomo se rompió, lo había usado demasiado. Para su buena suerte, llevaba consigo otro, aunque en el estado en el que estaba, parecía que no lograría tener tiempo de lanzar el hechizo.

El nómada que se hallaba frente a él sonrió con malicia, desenvainando su espada.

* * *

— ¡Ayuda! —el grito de Nils alertó a los que se encontraban cerca, y aún más a cierto pelirrojo, que al instante sintió que algo estaba mal.

— ¿Dónde está Lucius? —Preguntó al acercarse al bardo.

— Por allá. Ayúdale... —el niño señaló hacia atrás, justo al momento en el que el nómada bajaba con fuerza su espada, haciéndole un tajo en el pecho al monje e hiriéndolo gravemente.

— ¡LUCIUS! —

Raven de inmediato corrió en dirección al rubio. Preparó su espada y saltó sobre el nómada. Bloqueó el tajo que trató de hacerle el enemigo al momento de saltar sobre él y sin darle tiempo de nada más, atravesó su cuello de lado a lado con la hoja de su espada.

Se levantó y a prisa se acercó al rubio, tomándolo de forma suave entre sus brazos. Con sus manos presionó el corte que tenía en el pecho, en un intento por detener el sangrado.

— Lucius... —susurró con la voz temblorosa, el monje parecía estar muerto.

— Lord Raven... —le escuchó decir con un hilo de voz. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, y justo, de reojo, logró ver como Lord Pent y Canas lanzaban un ataque combinado que acababa con Limstella y Marcus, Hawkeye, Sain y Kent derribaban a los pocos que quedaban. Eso era un alivio, su señor estaría a salvo.

— ¡Serra! ¡Priscilla! — las llamó Raven. Si lograban curarlo, entonces todo iba a estar bien...

— ¡Lo siento, hermano! —Se disculpó Priscilla, mientras curaba las heridas de Oswin.

La clériga, por su parte, corrió hacia ellos con su bastón en mano.

— Aguanta un poco. —Pedía el menor, desesperado.

— Lord Raymond... —murmuró el rubio, esbozando una ligera sonrisa y dejando salir de un par de lágrimas al cerrar sus ojos. — Que la luz ilumine su camino.

El corazón del pelirrojo dio un vuelco. Justo en ese momento llegó Serra, quien usó su bastón para curar las heridas del mayor, pero este estaba igual. La clériga se esforzaba en lograr que mejorase, pero aunque sus heridas parecían estar sanando, el monje no abría los ojos. Tampoco se veía ningún movimiento de su pecho al respirar.

— Él ha... —La pelirrosa se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, dejando caer el bastón. No podía ser, pero así era.

Raven se negaba a creer tal cosa. Sacudió al chico, pero este no le respondía. Lo llamó, gritó, lloró, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Lo había perdido.

Todo el pequeño ejército de Lord Eliwood se sentía mal por la pérdida del monje. Algunos, como Serra, Rebecca, Nils y Florina, lloraban por su muerte. Aunque de todos, quien más lo lamentaba era Raven.

Matthew lo observaba a lo lejos, sintiendo cómo su corazón se estrujaba dolorosamente. Él sabía lo que sentía el pelirrojo, después de todo él también lo había experimentado. Él también tuvo en sus brazos el cadáver de la persona que más amaba.

Dio un paso en dirección al mercenario, pero la mano de Guy sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

— Creo que será mejor dejarlo solo por un momento. —

El ladrón, algo dudoso, le hizo caso.

Raven seguía llorando, y no permitía a nadie acercarse. Aquel que había estado con él desde niño, que le juró lealtad eterna y siempre estuvo a su lado. Aquel que le daba alivio cuando se sentía mal, que curaba sus heridas, tanto físicas como espirituales; aquel a quien amaba y que le amaba... No estaría más con él.

— Te dije que te mantuvieras cerca de mí... —lloró, abrazando el cuerpo inerte del rubio. — Prometiste que estarías siempre a mi lado...

* * *

Bien, tenía que desahogarme... ;-;

Esto fue basado en un hecho real(? Lucius se me murió justo cuando logré matar a Limstella, y más que enojarme por haber perdido más de 2 horas jugando ese mapa, me sentí triste. Él es mi unidad favorita [junto a Raven, Héctor, Wil y Matthew ]

En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos.


End file.
